This invention relates to certain novel O-(N-alkoxy-substituted-ortho-fluoro-benzimidoyl)-thiophosphonates and their use as insecticides. These compounds are particularly effective in killing a variety of insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,041 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR2## in which R and R.sub.2 each is an alkyl radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R.sub.1 is an alkyl or alkoxy radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, PA1 X is an oxygen or sulfur atom, PA1 n is an integer from 0 to 5, and PA1 Y is a halogen atom, an alkyl radical to 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a nitro group. PA1 R.sub.1 is alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur, and Y is lower alkoxy or alkylmercapto. PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen or nitro.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,185 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## in which R and R.sub.2 each independently is alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,808 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR4## in which R and R.sub.1 each independently is alkyl with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
Preferably R is ethyl and R.sub.1 is alkyl with 3 or 4 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No.4,054,650 discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR5## which possesses arthropodicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,089 discloses a group of insecticidal and acaricidal compounds having the general formula: ##STR6## wherein X is halogen, lower alkyl, lower acyloxy, trifluoromethyl or nitro; n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, y is O or S; R is lower alkyl; and Z.sup.1 and Z.sup.2 each are lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, phenoxy, haloalkoxy or alkylamino.
My commonly-assigned, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 393,216, filed June 28, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,832 discloses O-(N-alkoxy-substituted-benzimidoyl)-phosphorus esters and thioesters and thioesters of the formula: ##STR7## wherein X is sulfur or oxygen; R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, lower alkynyl, or benzyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms; R.sub.2 is lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or lower alkylthio; R.sub.3 is lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino or phenyl; and R.sub.4 is hydrogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, halogen, carboxyalkyl or nitro, and Z is hydrogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, carboxyalkyl, nitro, S(O).sub.n R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 where n is 1 or 2, R.sub.5 is lower alkyl and R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are independently hydrogen or lower alkyl; provided that when R.sub.1 is lower alkyl and R.sub.3 is alkoxy, then R.sub.4 and Z are not both hydrogen or if R.sub.4 is hydrogen, Z is not nitro; and provided further that if R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, R.sub.2 is alkyl or alkoxy and R.sub.3 is alkoxy, then if Z is hydrogen or nitro, R.sub.4 is not nitro or halogen, as insecticidal.